


Говорит и показывает

by Sco



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:43:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sco/pseuds/Sco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>За секунду в Витиной голове пронеслись мысли, одна другой страшнее. Кто ему поверит? Скажут, пришёл изголодавшийся, а то ещё и опущенный, из армии, устроился к деткам поближе и… Пока что, никакого выхода, кроме как застрелиться, в голову не приходило.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Говорит и показывает

**Посвящение:**  
Серебристому Водолею. Девушке острого слова, острого клыка и острого когтя.

 **Примечания автора:**  
Ворнинг: в рассказе присутствует первобытное зло в лице мелкого пизданутого интригана, воспылавшего гомо-страстью ко лбу-охраннику, и всячески притесняющего оного в его гетеро-правах. Такие у них, у негодяев, негодяйские дела.  
Если вас смущает любое моральное принуждение, воздержитесь от прочтения. Вы предупреждены.

* * *

## Глава I

  
      - Ка-а-ара-а-а! – вопил невыносимый подросток под окнами школы.  
      - Эк, как надрывается, сердешный, - покачала головой пожилая уборщица, елозя широкой шваброй по полу школьного коридора. – Грабят его там, что ли?  
      Витя с неприязнью рассматривал в окно источник шума. Самодовольная морда его ночного кошмара отчётливо различалась даже в зимних сумерках. На сколько ещё хватит Витиного железного терпения?  
  
       Вылетев с третьего курса института и отслужив в армии два положенных года, младший сержант Виктор с прокурорской фамилией Кара вернулся в гражданскую жизнь четыре месяца назад. Решив доучиться-таки в институте, он восстановился на вечернем отделении и вгрызся в специальность техника-программиста. Обучение велось по будням, в вечерние часы, а при свете дня Витя охранял покой учащихся школы №1097, расположенной недалеко от его дома. Устроиться туда его упросила соседка, завуч той самой школы, Наталья Сергеевна. По какому-то новому распоряжению спиногрызам требовалась охрана, а на смешную зарплату школьного охранника шли либо последние пропойцы, либо стрёмные извращенцы. Почти двухметровый «Витюша», по мнению завуча, идеально подходил на должность цербера школьных застенков. Парень честно предупредил, что поохраняет только до тех пор, пока не найдёт нормальную работу, но с его вечерним обучением на хорошее место надежды было мало.  
  
       Ученик одиннадцатого «Б» класса Артём Васильков атаковал нового охранника в первый же день появления оного на рабочем месте.  
      - А как вас зовут?  
      - А рост у вас какой?  
      - А пистолет у вас есть?  
      - А откуда у вас шрам на щеке? – засыпал тот вопросами опешившего охранника на первой перемене, разглядывая его своими марсианскими, широко расставленными глазами.  
      Васильков говорил со скоростью сто слов в минуту, не дожидаясь ответов на свои нескончаемые вопросы, и постоянно перемещался в пространстве. Вот только что он стоял напротив тебя и, вдруг, бац – он уже перевесился сзади через твоё плечо, дочитывая твои конспекты на столе. И всё это не закрывая рта! Частенько Витя не сразу мог понять, откуда тот говорит – удивлённый охранник крутил головой в поисках источника звука, словно жертва галлюцинаций. Через пару недель Виктор начал замечать, что неугомонный Васильков спецом прибегает к нему на первый этаж на каждой перемене. Учителя сочувственно поглядывали на Витю, но никто не спешил отгонять орального террориста от молчаливого охранника. Видимо, тихонько радовались, что сбагрили это ходячее радио на безответного парня.  
      - Ты от снайпера, что ли, ныкаешься? – раздражённо спросил Витя, когда у него начала кружиться голова от мельтешащего перед глазами старшеклассника. – Чего тебе на месте не стоится?  
      Васильков затрещал, вылупив на охранника свои глазищи цвета оловянной поварёшки.  
      - Это не я быстро двигаюсь, это вы медленно соображаете. А вы на программиста учитесь? Зря. С вашим телосложением лучше на столяра там, или на газоэлектросварщика, или…  
      Артём взялся перечислять профессии для Витиного телосложения, загибая пальчики и глядя куда-то вверх, а тот, собрав в горсть всё своё мужество, считал секунды до звонка на урок.  
       Прошло три месяца, на дворе стоял декабрь, а Витя всё ещё работал охранником, совмещая бдение за цветами жизни со своей учёбой. В школе его ценили. Основная его ценность была в грузоподъёмности и безотказности. Перенести мебель, передвинуть рояль, повесить дверь, прибить полки – для всего этого звали «Витюшу». Васильков же преследовал его, словно дух умершего родственника, а последние недели даже стал приходить вечером, когда в школе проводились только факультативы и кружки. Каждый раз вроде как проходил мимо и заглядывал поболтать с охранником, «чтоб ему не скучно было».  
  
      - Ка-а-ара-а-а! – разрывался на улице Васильков, глядя на Виктора через здоровенное окно на первом этаже.  
      Тот вздохнул и поплёлся к входной двери. Артём радостно поскакал под козырёк школы.  
      - Ну, чего тебе? – кисло спросил Виктор, отперев дверь. После уроков, по инструкции, школа закрывалась на ключ, и охранник должен был контролировать всех сюда входящих.  
      - Выходите курить, - закрутился проныра рядом с приоткрытой дверью. – Я вот с кино иду, там про космическую станцию, так у них там трос оторвался - и привет. Вы что, постриглись? Мои на выходных собаку стригли, так он парикмахера за ухо цапнул. Сдали информатику вчера?  
      Витя поморщился. Как его родители терпят? Как попугай Кеша, вообще не выключается!  
      - Артём, - рявкнул он, прерывая энергичного оратора. – Иди домой, поздно уже. Давай.  
      И – о, наивный! – попытался закрыть дверь. Васильков протиснул ботинок в щель закрывающейся двери и выпалил:  
      - Нельзя мне домой, меня там убьют!  
      Витя с секунду, не без удовольствия, посмаковал в уме такую перспективу и уточнил:  
      - Прямо убьют? - хотелось гарантий.  
      - Прямее не бывает! – закивал Васильков и замолчал.  
      Витя удивлённо поглядел на Артёма, соображая, что, наверное, это первый раз, когда видит того с закрытым ртом. Подумав, что наверняка об этом пожалеет, Витя всё-таки спросил:  
      - Чего случилось-то?  
      Васильков затараторил, выдавая изо рта клубы пара.  
      - Да во дворе у нас шпана всякая, преступники малолетние, извели меня уже, денег требуют. Сегодня сказали: не принесу - ноги переломают. А мне денег не жалко, но их у меня нет. А вот ноги есть, и их мне как раз жалко. Вы сейчас заканчиваете уже, проводите меня домой!  
      Артём так быстро говорил, что Витя понимал его через слово, но в целом картину уловил.  
      - Где ты живёшь? – спросил устало. В конце концов, его работа – защищать учеников этой школы, как-никак.  
  
      Через пять минут совместного пути до Васильковского дома, Витя начал угрюмо оценивать размеры сугробов на предмет возможности запихивания туда тела своего спутника. Артём то забегал перед ним, то останавливался где-то сзади, то вдруг подбегал к какому-то дереву и пристально смотрел в его голую крону – в общем, на него уже хотелось надеть поводок.  
      - Куда идти-то? – закрутил головой Виктор.  
      - Во-он тот дом, - указал Васильков рукой, одетой в смешную разноцветную варежку. – А «Кара» - это от какого слова? Караоке, карамба, каракум …  
      - От слова «карательная операция». Какой подъезд?  
      - Второй слева.  
      Витя оглядел заснеженный двор с пустой детской площадкой. Даже собачников не было видно.  
      - Ну и где твои гангстеры?  
      - Попрятались, наверное, когда вас увидели. Вы же большой, - заозирался Васильков, крутясь на одной ножке как балерина.  
      Витя оглядел худющего Артёма и подумал, что он, конечно, идеальная жертва гопоты. Из-под зимней шапки с помпончиком торчали светлые локоны, на курносом носу - мелкая россыпь веснушек, на овальных щеках – детские ямки. Витя-то уже и в шестнадцать выглядел как мужик, а этот… Виктор сплюнул на снег, доставая пачку сигарет.  
      - Ну, иди домой, что ли? – спросил он у пританцовывающего от холода пацана. – А то зад застудишь в своих джинсах.  
      - О, моему заду очень приятно, что вы о нём беспокоитесь, но я ещё постою тут с вами, пока вы докурите. Пусть видят, какие у меня друзья! – угрожающе сказал Артем куда-то в присыпанные снегом кусты.  
      Витя решил проигнорировать репризу про «зад», тем более, что сам поднял эту скользкую тему. Артём трещал про какие-то компьютерные игры, про зимние каникулы, про зачёт по истории, а Витя глядел на жёлтые окна домов и думал о своём.  
      - …зайду, хорошо? – уловил он вопросительную интонацию в конце пропущенного им мимо ушей монолога.  
      - Хорошо, - кивнул, не решаясь переспросить, чтобы тот не завёлся рассказывать с самого начала, с него станется.  
      Васильков просиял и вдруг подпрыгнул к Вите и обнял его своими ручками-веточками.  
      - Спасибо! – душевно сказал он и, прежде чем онемевший охранник успел сообразить в чём дело, ускакал в свой подъезд.  
      Витя придавил окурок ботинком и встряхнул головой.  
\- Террорист, - пробормотал он и направился домой.  
  


***

       Говоря научным языком, Виктор был пьян, как фортепьян. Он громко смеялся, пугая посетителей за соседними столиками, хлопал по столу ладонью и бесстыдно тискал сидящую рядом Людочку. Или она Любочка? Районная компания встретилась в местной рыгаловке и обмывала какой-то сомнительный повод – у чьей-то сестры родился сын. Причём, сестры даже не родной. Витин приятель пришёл с двумя девушками, и одна из дам осчастливила Виктора своим вниманием. Стреляла глазами, покачивала буферами и как-то по-утиному складывала губки - это, видимо, какая-то их бабская сигнальная фишка. В общем, вечер у Вити удался – оставалось только довести прелестницу до дома, и там, в маленькой Витиной однушке, предаться сладкому греху. Он шёл по освещённой оранжевыми фонарями вечерней улице, прижимая к себе хохочущую пьяненькую подружку, весь в предвкушении горячей ночки.

      - О, опять с новенькой идёт, - услышал Витя знакомый голос и уставился на Василькова, стоящего рядом с его подъездом.  
       Людочка перестала хохотать и заметно напряглась. Артём покачал головой и разочарованно попенял Вите, который пытался навести резкость.  
      - Виктор, у вас жена в роддоме, а вы всё по пьянкам шляетесь! Добрый вечер, – кивнул он прихуевшей Людочке. – Прелестные сапожки. Где покупали?  
      Людочка ахнула, вывернулась из объятий и неожиданно ловко пнула горе-ухажёра в щиколотку. Витя запрыгал на одной ноге, пытаясь одновременно оправдаться перед убегающей Людочкой и накатить Василькову. Получалось не ахти.  
      - Ты… Бл… Ёб… Ты какого?.. А ну, иди сюда!  
      Должностная ответственность Виктора как охранника не давала разойтись по отношению к школьнику Артёму, как того требовала душа и вселенская справедливость. Он сжимал кулаки, сдерживая поток брани. Без мата разговор шёл туго.  
      - Ты чего творишь, су…  
      Он опять замолчал на полуслове, компенсируя недостаток слов изуверской мимикой.  
      - Спасибо бы сказали! – без тени страха в голосе затрещал Васильков. – У неё же нос картошкой! Вам нужны дети с носами картошкой? Я о потомстве вашем заботился, между прочим. У вас перчатка из кармана вывалилась.  
      Виктор развёл руками, не веря своим ушам. Всё это было похоже на какую-то дурную комедию.  
      - Ты что, наркоман? – почти доверительно спросил он, пытаясь найти хоть какое-нибудь логическое объяснение поведению своей внезапной заботушки.  
      - Я аллергик, мне нельзя. А вы здесь живёте? Можно к вам в туалет? Край, как надо!  
      Витя пару секунд побуравил школьника глазами, потом поднял упавшую перчатку и расстроенно стряхнул с неё снег. Людочку уже не догнать, вечер безнадёжно испорчен. С этим придурком выяснять что-либо – себе дороже.  
      - Пойдем, - кинул он через плечо и открыл подъездную дверь.

       Лифт в хрущевках не предусматривался. На лестнице было темно - кто-то опять выкрутил лампочки. Виктор злорадно отметил про себя, что птенчик перестал чирикать, держась к нему поближе. Видать, боялся темноты. Вот трусло! На третьем этаже, идя на поводу у неуместного для здорового мужика подросткового азарта, он резко обернулся, вскинул растопыренные руки и утробно зарычал:  
      - Р-р-ры-ы-ы!!!  
      Последовавшая реакция была радикально эмоциональной: Васильков завизжал, замахал руками, запрыгал на месте как зайчик и начал заваливаться назад. Витя разом протрезвел, поняв, что этот говорун сейчас вот-вот сверзится с лестницы и свернёт себе шею. Ещё не хватало закончить вечер в приёмном покое! Он быстро схватил падающего труса обеими руками за грудки и резко дёрнул на себя. Тот прижался щекой к его груди и затих, вцепившись в куртку пальцами. Прошла секунда, другая, а Васильков всё никак не отцеплялся, продолжая прижиматься к Вите, шмыгая носом. Оторвать от себя прилипалу Вите не давало смутное чувство вины – нарычал на мальца, а кто знает, может у него болезнь какая нервная. Решил дать ему ещё пару секунд. Правда, через эту пару секунд нервничать начал уже сам Виктор. Молча стоять на тёмной лестнице со взрослым школьником в обнимку было откровенно стрёмно. А если сейчас выйдет кто, мусор вынести или покурить? Он начал медленно, но настойчиво отодвигать от себя пригревшегося болтуна. «То трещит, как нанятой, а то вдруг – затих», - возмущался про себя Виктор, напрягаясь от этих безмолвных подъездных обнимашек.  
      - Ты в туалет уже перехотел, что ли? – раздражённо спросил, встряхивая притихшего Василькова.  
      Птенчик покрутил головой, выпрямился и снова зачирикал, на радость Вите. Ну, жить будет. Они двинулись дальше по лестнице под аккомпанемент бесконечной Тёминой трескотни.  
      - А вы на каком этаже живёте? Вот, вы каждый день по лестнице туда-сюда ходите и курите, а ведь это какая нагрузка на сердце! Вы авокадо едите? Для сердца очень полезно авокадо.  
      Они дошли до квартиры, и Витя впустил сомнительного гостя в дом. Тот с интересом оглядывался, рассматривая крохотную, скудно обставленную квартирку.  
      - Туалет там, - махнул рукой Виктор, вылезая из ботинок. – Можешь не разуваться.  
      Артём внимательно оглядел обувь и вешалку.  
      - А вы один живёте? – спросил, не спеша направляясь к уборной.  
      - Да. Иди уже.  
      Артём скрылся за дверью туалета, а Витя пошёл в комнату. Включил телек, сел на диван, откинулся на спинку. Хотелось переодеться в домашнее, джинсы были влажные от снега. «Сейчас, выпровожу этого ссыкуна и переоденусь», - решил он и прикрыл глаза. После морозной улицы, да ещё и нескольких рюмок водочки, тело размякло и потянуло в сон. Он перебирал в голове дела на завтра, вспоминая, какие вечером дисциплины в институте. Подумал, что надо бы взять у приятеля телефон этой Людочки. Мысли плавно перекочевали Людочке в декольте. Витя аж непроизвольно сжал пальцы, вспоминая, какие пышные и округлые груди покачивались перед его глазами весь вечер. Так бы и стиснул их в ладонях и присосался бы, м-м-м… Что-то тёплое проскользило вверх по бедру размечтавшегося Вити и упёрлось в его ширинку. Он резко открыл глаза и уставился на Артёма перед собой. Тот стоял коленями на полу и, пытливо глядя в Витино лицо, гладил его ладонью по бедру. Витя не мог сообразить, как тот сумел так бесшумно подкрасться, что он даже не услышал. Но сейчас не об этом!..  
      - Э, ты чего, слышь? – пытаясь скрыть растерянность за угрозой, рявкнул Витя, но Артём руки не убрал.  
      - Я же вам свидание сорвал, - рассудительно заметил ебанутый Васильков. – Вы, наверное, расстроились. Хотите, я вам отсосу?

      Витя никак не отреагировал, потому что был уверен, что ему послышалось. Не может же ученик одиннадцатого «Б» класса, в самом деле, реально стоять тут перед ним на коленях и предлагать минет. Почудится же такое! Ой!.. Артём тем временем, видимо, приняв молчание за согласие, вжикнул молнией на Витиных джинсах. Сознание завопило: «Чего сидишь, баран, тебя ж посадят!», и Виктор испуганно накрыл обеими ладонями срам.  
      - Васильков, ты куда лезешь-то? А ну, руки убрал быстро! – с испугу Витя часто задышал, пытаясь сообразить, что это нашло на пацана, одновременно прикидывая, можно ли пнуть озабоченного Артёма ногой или зашибёт?  
      Васильков же бесстрашно прорывался к Витиной ширинке, пытаясь оторвать от неё руки хозяина.  
      - Вам так ни одна девушка не отсосёт, поверьте. Потом будете ещё благодарить и добавки попросите, - агитировал съехавший с катушек школьник, продолжая бороться за Витину ширинку.  
      Да это что, какой-то блядский флешмоб? Виктор схватил его за плечи и как следует встряхнул.  
      - Ты понимаешь, что ты говоришь? Ты вообще себя слышишь? – Витя уже почти перешёл на крик, но странненький гость не выказывал никакого смущения.  
      - Ну чего вы кричите? Я же вас не насилую.  
      - Ты?! Меня?! – Витя впал в отчаяние, понимая, что тут нужен доктор. - Ты что, в каком-то спецклассе для психов учишься?  
      - У меня в классе углублённый английский, вообще-то. И я на медаль иду.  
      Решив спасаться бегством, Виктор попытался вскочить с дивана, но настырный отличник обвил его бёдра руками, не давая ступить и шагу. Витя дёрнулся в этих неожиданно крепких объятиях и, потеряв равновесие, стал заваливаться вперёд, на стоящего на коленях Василькова. Совсем неспортивно сгруппировавшись, он согнулся, чтобы не упасть плашмя, и откровенно неудачно воткнулся в пол макушкой. Перед тем как провалиться в темноту, он услышал невозмутимый голос соблазнителя:  
\- Диагноз: ушиб всего охранника.

       …Виктор Кара покачивался, лёжа на спине с закрытыми глазами. В голове неприятно тянуло и распирало, спина елозила по чему-то твёрдому, а при каждом покачивании слышался стрёмный чавкающий звук. Самые странные ощущения были ниже талии. Задница тёрлась о какую-то жёсткую, ворсистую поверхность, бёдра зажаты, а от члена шли знакомые каждому мужчине приятные импульсы. Витя приоткрыл глаза и попробовал сконцентрироваться на увиденном. В увиденное верилось с трудом. Он лежал на ковре в своей комнате, а Васильков, чтоб ему пусто было, оседлав его бёдра, с упоением раскачивался на нём взад-вперёд. Похолодевший Витя опустил глаза ниже и захотел ослепнуть. На блаженном Артёме не было ни штанов, ни трусов – они болтались на одной из его щиколоток, Витины джинсы и всё остальное были стянуты до середины бедер, а их с Васильковым члены ритмично дрочились малолетним придурком, в своего рода членобукете. Артём приоткрыл рот, облизывая губы и порнографично дышал. Заметив, что пациент очнулся и таращится на всю эту ебанистику, он задёргался, застонал и тут же обдал Витю и ковёр вокруг него брызгами спермы. Это моментом вывело Витю из ступора, и он возопил, начав извиваться, будто на него пролился кислотный дождь.  
      - Убью!!! Гад!!!  
      Васильков взмыл в воздух и, как был, с портками на одной ноге, улетел в единственную закрывающуюся комнату в квартире – в уборную. Виктор неуклюже вскочил, натягивая джинсы, пытаясь быстро стащить с себя обляпанный спермой свитер.  
      - Вот, тварь! Гадёныш! Убью!  
      С кровавой пеленой перед глазами он кинулся в ванную, но та была уже занята ебанутым гостем.  
      - Открой, сука, я тебя живым отсюда всё равно не выпущу! Открой, сказал! - бился он в на удивление прочную дверь, выкрикивая угрозы. - Убью! Убью гада!  
      - Виктор, - услышал он рассудительный Васильковский голос над своей ушибленной головой.  
      Он задрал голову и увидел, что мелкий извращенец вытащил свою белобрысую башку в узкое антресольное окошко над дверью в ванную. Тот строго смотрел сверху вниз на беснующегося хозяина квартиры, как Кролик на застрявшего в норе Винни-Пуха. Как он туда забрался? На стиралку, что ли, залез?  
      - Я вам, как будущий юрист будущему программисту говорю, умышленное убийство – это от восьми лет до пожизненного.  
      - Ничего! – тут же согласился Виктор на такой вариант и продолжил осатанело биться в дверь. – Меня выпустят раньше, мне как раз тридцатник стукнет.  
      - С чего это вдруг раньше-то? – удивилась голова в окошке.  
      - А потому, что я милашка! – оглушительно взревел Витя, наваливаясь на дверь всем телом.  
      - Виктор, - не терял надежды без пяти минут труп. – Вы ведь один живёте. Кроме вас, дверь чинить будет некому. Давайте, вы успокоитесь, а то мне уже домой пора, а нам ещё надо насчёт следующей встречи договориться.  
      Витя перестал биться в дверь и воззрился в глаза полоумному.  
      - У тебя что, какие-то генетические проблемы? – заорал он, чувствуя свою полную беспомощность перед этим непробиваемым идиотом.  
      - Генетических нет, - отчитался Васильков и вытащил из окошка свою тощую ручку с зажатым в ней телефоном. – Вот, полюбуйтесь, я фоток с нами наснимал. Собираюсь вас ими шантажировать.  
      Витю словно окатили холодной водой – ярость тут же схлынула и внутренности сковал ужас. Он поднял трясущиеся руки и аккуратно взял телефон, будто тот заминирован. Этот гадёныш нащёлкал фоток, пока Витя был в отключке? Что там может быть? Он, Витя, с членом наперевес, а на нём скачет голой жопой школьник, идущий на золотую медаль? Если кто-то увидит, узнает – да его же заклеймят! За секунду в Витиной голове пронеслись мысли, одна другой страшнее. Кто ему поверит? Скажут, пришёл изголодавшийся, а то ещё и опущенный, из армии, устроился к деткам поближе, и… Пока что никакого выхода, кроме как застрелиться, в голову не приходило.  
      - За что?! Что я тебе сделал?..  
      Витя сполз спиной по стене напротив туалета, тыкая на все кнопки подряд. Телефон открывал всё, что можно, только не фотографии.  
      - Да не расстраивайтесь вы так, - голова продолжала вещать из окошка под потолком. – Можно я выйду и всё вам объясню? Вы меня не будете бить? Маленьких бить нельзя.  
      Так и не сообразив, как посмотреть эти треклятые фотографии, Витя отшвырнул телефон и закрыл лицо руками. Этот гад ещё и учит его, Виктора, чего ему нельзя. А со здоровыми парнями, значит, можно делать всё, что заблагорассудится? Из ванной послышался грохот и шорох, видимо, шантажист слез со стиралки и натягивал штаны. Щелкнула задвижка. Сидя на полу, Виктор поднял глаза на уродца, выглянувшего в приоткрытую дверь. Его начало колотить, хотя в квартире было тепло. Он с ненавистью разглядывал тощего гада, пытаясь унять клацающие зубы. Сейчас бы только одно движение Витиных пальцев на этой тонюсенькой шейке – и всё…  
      - Я знаю, о чём вы думаете, - предупредил его Артём. – Но я эти фотки скинул к себе на сервак, а там их рано или поздно найдёт мой брат, и тогда - «постой, паровоз».  
      - Что тебе надо? - перебил его Витя охрипшим после крика голосом.  
      Пацан, уяснив, что убивать прямо сейчас его не будут, аккуратно присел на пол напротив дрожащего Виктора.  
      - Мне скоро восемнадцать, - начал несовершеннолетний маньяк. – А опыта никакого. Я с девчонками совсем не хочу, мне ребята нравятся. Мне бы только всему научиться – и всё!  
      - Чему научиться? – уточнил Витя, предчувствуя, что ответ добьёт его окончательно.  
      - Ну, сексу! Сексу с мужчиной! – вытаращил на него свои безразмерные глазищи Васильков.  
      Виктор снова закрыл лицо руками и завыл.  
      - Господи, заткнись! Заткнись, я тебя умоляю, меня сейчас стошнит! Что ты надо мной издеваешься? Я тебя чем-то в прошлой жизни обидел? О, господи!..  
      - Виктор, ну что вы, как маленький! Думаете, мне это всё приятно? Просто не могу же я к незнакомому мужику полезть с такой просьбой – страшно мне, понимаете? Со мной же что хочешь можно сделать. А вас я не боюсь.  
      Виктор перестал убиваться и ошарашенно уставился на пацана. Да ему лечиться надо! Куда родители смотрят?  
      - А меня почему не боишься?  
      - Вы же меня все эти месяцы терпели. И провожать тогда пошли. Вы добрый.  
      Вот за что Виктор расплачивается! За своё терпение и доброту… Ему даже стало жалко этого умалишённого. Может он родился такой, а врачи недосмотрели.  
      - … А ещё, вы такой здоровенный и красивый. Я когда дрочу – всегда о вас думаю, - добавил убогий.  
      Витя мигом подскочил к Артёму и сжал пальцы на его шее. Ярость била в висках, застилая глаза и сводя челюсти до зубовного хруста. Хотелось заткнуть это мелкое чудовище раз и навсегда и больше никогда его не видеть и не слышать. Пацан сполз на спине и практически лёг на пол. Он был покорный, словно кукла - не кричал, не отбивался, а только смотрел на Витю своими огромными серыми глазищами и хрипел. Он сжал сильнее и увидел, как губы Артёма начали синеть. Почему он не сопротивляется? «Это всё равно, что убить котёнка», - прорывалось сознание сквозь пелену гнева. Ноги пацана задёргались, глаза начали закатываться. Виктор пришёл в себя и в ужасе отдёрнул руки от Василькова. Отполз от кашляющего пацана спиной назад, глядя на него, словно на Чужого из киноэпопеи. Этого не может быть, это всё не взаправду! Артём перхал, хватал воздух ртом и трогал себя за пострадавшую шею.  
      - Это ничего, это нормально, - прохрипел он, и было непонятно, то ли он о кашле, то ли о Витином аффекте. – Это пройдёт.  
      Витю опять заколотило. От того, что говорил Артём, от того, что сам чуть только что не сотворил. Начало тошнить.  
      - Я не смогу, - жалобно заканючил он. – Оставь меня в покое, пожа-а-алуйста. Ну, найди себе кого-нибудь ещё, прошу-у тебя.  
      Виктор прижал руку к груди, вымаливая у пацанёнка свободу.  
      - Я не такой, понимаешь? Я не голубой! Я не смогу!  
      Васильков серьёзно поглядел на свою почти сломленную жертву и припечатал:

      - Я приду завтра вечером, к восьми.

      Сурово сдвинув брови, это дитя дьявола поднялось на ноги и начало одеваться. В гробовой тишине оно натянуло ботинки, пуховик, шапочку, цветастые варежки и обернулось к сидящему на полу Вите.  
      - Всё будет хорошо, - кивнул ему Омен и вышел из квартиры в темноту.  
      Витя завалился набок и сжался в позе эмбриона на полу коридора.  


  


  


## Глава II

  
      Ночь была ужасной. Витя перебирал в голове минувшее и пугал себя грядущим. Страшнее всего была неизвестность. Чего именно Артём хотел от него? Чему Витя может его научить, если разобраться? Кроме Бори Моисеева по телеку на Новый год, он и голубых-то не видел никогда. Правда, был у них в отряде один смазливый паренёк, ходили про него слухи. Пару раз Виктор видел, как тот уединялся с кем-то из ребят в подсобке рядом с кухней, но тогда он не стал даже думать об этом, не то что выяснять. Мысли снова и снова возвращались к Артёму. Кому известно, что Васильков такой? Может, поговорить с его родителями? Может, пойти к соседке-завучу и всё ей рассказать? Ведь она его с детства знает! Хотя, если поставить рядом здоровенного лба и изящного подростка, никто не поверит, что Витя тут жертва. Тем более, этот долбоёб ещё и на золотую медаль идёт. Кот учёный, блядь!  
  
       Витя сидел на своём посту совершенно разбитый. Казалось, у него даже поднялась температура. Сердобольные учительницы подходили поинтересоваться, не заболел ли «Витюша». Тот кисло улыбался и говорил, что просто не выспался.  
      На первой же перемене подскочил Васильков в водолазке с высоким воротом. Из-под ворота виднелись отчётливые синие пятна. Виктор чуть было не начал стучаться головой о столешницу.  
      - Да никто не заметил, - махнул рукой Артём, проследив его взгляд. – А вы сегодня какой-то бледненький.  
      Кара медленно поднял глаза на изувера, играя желваками.  
      - Правда? И с чего бы это вдруг?  
      Артём заинтересовался чем-то на потолке и поспешно трансгрессировал в своей обычной манере. Витя уронил голову на стол и начал вспоминать «Отче наш».  
  


***

       Без десяти восемь Виктору вдруг пришла в голову гениальная мысль. А что, если он как-нибудь покалечит себя – выкинется, там, с балкона или под машину сиганёт? Не будет же Васильков домогаться инвалида? А за те годы, пока Витя восстановится, этот ебанат найдёт себе кого-нибудь ещё? Мысль была очень неплоха, осталось только продумать детали, но тут в дверь позвонили. Витя вытер вспотевшие ладони о джинсы. Никого он так не боялся в своей жизни, как этого тощего кузнечика. Он был абсолютно уверен, что за дверью стояло зло, чистое, первозданное зло. Он медленно подошёл к двери и закрыл на замок. Звонить начали без передыху, и Виктор дёрнул на себя дверь. В прихожую влетел Васильков, тут же включив встроенный динамик.  
      - Господи, что ж у вас темень-то такая на лестнице? З **а** мок Дракулы какой-то! Мне кажется, я там на кого-то наступил. Следующий раз фонарик возьму. Какие милые тапочки.  
      Оба синхронно уставились на надетые на хозяина квартиры розовые тапочки с зайками. Идиотский подарок бабушки на его дембель.  
      - У меня такие были, только с мышками, а собака их сгрызла. Куда идти?  
      Подавив желание броситься перед Васильковым на колени с мольбой о пощаде, Витя кивнул на единственную маленькую комнату, гордо называвшуюся залой. Артём шустро снял верхнюю одежду с обувью, и, практически с разбегу, шлёпнулся на диван, сложенный книжкой.  
      - Мне к девяти домой, - доложил он, похлопывая ладонью рядом с собой и глядя призывно.

      Виктор потащился к дивану на свинцовых ногах. «Надо продержаться час, всего час», - уговаривал он себя, робко присаживаясь на самом краешке, готовый в любой момент вскочить и покинуть здание. Они помолчали пару секунд, разглядывая стенку напротив дивана, и тут всё началось.  
      - Можно, я вас поцелую? - азартно выпалил Васильков, будто просил порулить в дорогой иномарке.  
      Продолжая пялиться на стену, Витя начал икать.  
      - Это у вас нервное. Сейчас водички принесу, - подхватился Артём и ускакал на кухню.  
      «Лучше яду», - хотел попросить вдогонку деморализованный охранник, но не справился с икотой. Васильков принёс стакан с водой и протянул своей вздрагивающей жертве. Подождав, пока тот попьёт и перестанет икать, Артём забрал у него чашку, поставил её на пол и вдруг ловко уселся к нему на колени, оседлав бёдра. Витя вытаращил глаза и вжался спиной в спинку дивана. Его рука непроизвольно потянулась к нашейному крестику на цепочке.  
      - Я никогда по-взрослому не целовался, - перешёл на доверительный шёпот Васильков и начал придвигать к бледному лику страдальца своё лицо.  
      Сердце Виктора понеслось вскачь, он вцепился руками в края своей футболки и смотрел в огромные глаза Василькова, до последнего не веря, что сейчас это произойдёт.  
      - Погоди, погоди, погоди, погоди… - зашептал он, чувствуя, как нос Артёма касается его носа. – Пого…  
      Игнорируя протесты, Васильков прижал свои сухие тёплые губы к Витиному рту. Вот это и случилось. Виктор расфокусировал взгляд, не в силах смотреть в Тёмины глаза – близко, слишком близко. Почему он не может скинуть этого пацана со своих колен? Почему жмётся к диванной спинке и не отворачивает лица? На эти вопросы Витя не мог бы сейчас ответить – хоть ты его режь. Чувства были такие, словно прыгаешь с парашютом ночью. Всё, что ниже диафрагмы, ухает вниз, а мозги будто облитые жидким азотом – потряси головой, и они осыплются. Решив, что первый шок уже прошёл, пацан начал медленно крутить головой из стороны в сторону, елозя губами по Витиному плотно закрытому рту. Тот неглубоко, рвано дышал, боясь пошевелиться. Ему казалось, что эти противоестественные вещи происходят не с ним, что он просто смотрит какой-то фильм ужасов. Как можно парню хотеть целовать другого парня? Всё-таки, этот пацан кандёхнутый на всю голову! Васильков немного наклонил голову вбок, чтобы не мешался нос, и попытался неумело засосать в свой рот сразу обе Витины губы. Тот же сжимал губы, как партизан на допросе и боролся с поднимающейся паникой. Может, если закрыть глаза, будет полегче? Витя чувствовал запах другого парня. Волосы, кожа, даже одежда – всё было совсем не девчачьим, а очень даже мальчишечьим. Тощая, костистая задница горе-соблазнителя больно давила на бёдра, и хотелось поёрзать, чтобы усадить его поудобнее. Артём отодвинул лицо от Вити и недовольно свёл брови.  
      - Вы как-то фигово целуетесь. Ясно, почему у вас девушки нету, - покритиковал он своего бестолкового учителя.  
      Витя даже вышел из комы от такой наглости и заиграл желваками.  
      - Слушай, ты!.. – начал было расходиться, но вдруг его глаза остановились на жутких синяках на цыплячьей шейке.  
      Стыд залил Витины щёки краской, и вся злость тут же испарилась. Сейчас Артём, сидящий на его коленках в своей жёлтой футболочке, казался ещё меньше и тоньше, чем раньше. Он вспомнил, как душил пацана ещё вчера в своём коридоре возле сортира, а тот лежал такой беззащитный и слабый и покорно помирал. Витя поднял руку и аккуратно потрогал пальцами фиолетовые пятна на нежной коже. Щебетун тут же приподнял подбородок и подставил шею под пальцы, словно ласковый кот. Доверяет после такого? Витя хотел извиниться, хотел сказать, что ему стыдно, но не знал, как. Артём сжал в ладони его пальцы и потёрся о них щекой. Не решаясь вырвать пальцы из тоненькой ручки, Виктор замер. Воспользовавшись слабостью оппонента, Артём быстро наклонился и сомкнул свои влажные губы вокруг Витиного рта. Тот вздрогнул от неожиданного нападения и рефлекторно разжал губы. Напряжённый язык ворвался в Витин рот, как разбойник в пещеру сокровищ. Артём крепко обвил своего охранника за шею руками и прижался к нему всем своим тщедушным тельцем. Он мусолил и мочалил Витины губы, пропихивал ему язык чуть ли не до гланд, в общем, вёл себя совершенно неуважительно. Витя зажмурил глаза, ему стало даже щекотно. Ощущение было такое, что тебя вылизывает неугомонный щенок. После пары минут этого слюнявого беспредела Витя отстранил от себя отличника и сказал, отдышавшись:  
      - Слушай, это какие-то казни египетские. Нельзя же так! Ну кто так целуется вообще?  
      - А как? – вытаращил глаза порозовевший ловелас.  
      Решив, что, чем быстрее они с этим покончат, тем быстрее малец свинтит восвояси, Витя строго сказал:  
      - Смотри, как я делаю и повторяй за мной.

      Васильков кивнул, и его глаза, казалось, стали ещё больше. Витя, скрепя сердце, взял в ладони его лицо, притянул к себе и нежно обхватил его нижнюю губу своими губами. Он посасывал её и немножко потягивал, слегка поводя головой из стороны в сторону. Отпустив распухшую губу, несколько раз лизнул по верхней кончиком языка. Потом прижался приоткрытым ртом к Тёминым губам и начал медленно двигать подбородком, массируя и надавливая. Витин язык проскользнул в чужой рот, нежно касаясь языка и дёсен. Васильков тихо простонал и неожиданно так же нежно засосал Витину нижнюю губу. Он повторял за учителем все его движения, всё более жадно и страстно целуя и оглаживая пальцами затылок. Тот, забывшись, прикрыл глаза и отвечал не менее горячо, и в какой-то момент начал прижимать его к себе, обхватив за талию. Они не размыкали губ, языки переплетались и дразнились. Где-то в глубине Витиного сознания всплыла содержательная мысль «Чё?!», но он не останавливался, говоря себе, что «сейчас-сейчас, закрепим материал только», и всё продолжал нацеловываться с Васильковым. И только когда тот начал откровенно потираться об него пахом, Витя очнулся.  
      - Ну, как-то так, - резюмировал смущённый вконец лектор, ссаживая со своих колен разомлевшего ученика.  
      Тот захлопал глазищами, вид у него был потрёпанный. Виктор и сам не мог успокоиться, начиная осознавать, что между ними только что произошло. Было ужасно неловко и хотелось сбежать, но нельзя же оставить этого дурня в своей квартире. Витя наклонился вперёд, упираясь локтями в колени и провел руками по волосам.  
      - Слушай, - не глядя на Артёма, спросил он. – Может тебе этого хватит?  
      Васильков встал и, пошатываясь, пошёл в коридор.  
      - Завтра приду. К восьми, - выкрикнул он из прихожей, и Витя исполнил «рука-лицо».  
      Надо же, на настенных часах было 20:12, а показалось, что прошло несколько часов.  
      - Ты сам-то до дома дойдёшь? – на автомате спросил Виктор отчаливающего, и тут же осёкся.  
      «Ты что, ещё провожать его пойдёшь, мудила?» - удивился он сам себе и покачал головой.  
      - Дойду, - успокоил его Артём и добавил: - Я сброшу смс из дома.  
      - Что? – не поверил своим ушам Виктор, но дверь уже захлопнулась.  
      Блядь, у него ещё и номер его есть! Хотя, по сравнению с фотографиями его члена, телефон – это фигня.  
       Витя никак не мог уснуть. Стоило закрыть глаза, как все эти шальные вечерние поцелуи тут же всплывали в сознании, и становилось невозможно стыдно и страшно. Он боялся последствий, боялся за свою расшатавшуюся за два дня психику, за свои неожиданные реакции. То, что под конец он вошёл во вкус, нельзя было игнорировать, но что думать об этом, Витя не знал. Надо было что-то с этим всем делать. Самое простое – это выполнить всё, что хочет Артём и уволиться к хуям из школы. И покинуть страну. Да, это будет самое простое. С этой установкой Витя заснул, решив, что насчёт страны определится завтра.  
      Открытая смс на погасшем экране лежащего рядом с подушкой телефона кратко сообщала: «Цел **у** ю».  


  


  


## Глава III

  
      На следующий день в школе Вите показалось, что он провалился во времени и вернулся в отрочество. Артём стрелял в него глазами из-за разных углов, томно глядел из приоткрытой раздевалки, прижимаясь к вешалкам, и даже один раз подмигнул, скрываясь за дверью туалета. Виктор шёл пятнами, гневно двигал массивной челюстью, а к третьей перемене у него начал дёргаться левый глаз. Самое жуткое было то, что у Вити было ощущение, что это именно он, Витя, виноват в этом безобразии. Как будто он сам поцеловал романтичную особу, а та теперь изливала на него свою безудержную подростковую страсть. Артём был такой взбудораженно-счастливый, что на него даже невозможно было злиться. Что с него взять, с очумелого? Дитя неразумное. А вот со взрослого Виктора другой спрос. Кое-как досидев до вечера, Витя уехал в институт, но и тут Васильков не давал ему скучать. Он присылал на телефон какие-то смайлики, спрашивал «чё делаш?», а потом вообще попросил «возвращаться скорей». В общем, пока этот малахольный не побежал выбирать им кольца, надо было сегодня же поговорить с ним и убедить прекратить все эти игры. В конце концов, кто из них взрослый?  
  
       Васильков пришёл ровно к восьми. С фонариком. Виктор открыл дверь с максимально педагогическим лицом, пропустил его в прихожую и подвинул под ноги тапки. Артём привычно стрекотал про снег на улице, про увиденную сегодня аварию и про сериал о вампирах. Виктор уверенно пошёл на кухню, чтобы предложить гостю взрослую беседу за чашкой чая, но как только он повернулся к Артёму лицом, тот напрыгнул на него, как медведь на ёлку. Васильков обвил остолбеневшего Виктора руками и ногами, пытаясь присосаться к нему по-французски. Уворачиваясь от настырных губ, тот не мог сообразить, что делать с этим довеском, и крутился вокруг своей оси, не зная, куда его сгрузить. Решив, что на маленькой кухне девать его некуда, понёс его в залу, поддерживая под тощую задницу, чтоб не загремел на пол. Донеся груз до дивана, Витя наклонился, пытаясь уложить Артёма на спину, но тот дёрнул его к себе, и он, не удержавшись на ногах, упал на Василькова сверху. Вот и поговорили, блядь. Хорошо, что разобрались, итить твою в качель! Витя упёрся локтями в диван, пытаясь оторваться от прицепившейся к нему маленькой пиявки, но Васильков показывал хорошую физподготовку и держался своими тонкими ножками и ручками насмерть.  
      - Артём! Да отпусти ты, давай поговорим! – умоляюще выкрикнул Витя, борясь со школьником.  
      Васильков перестал его тискать и с неохотой разомкнул свои конечности. Помятый и взъерошенный, Витя одёрнул футболку и отодвинулся от сластолюбца.  
      - Слушай, это надо прекращать. Погоди! – он поднял руку, пресекая поток возражений. – Послушай меня, Артём, послушай. – Он откашлялся, сложил руки в замок. - Я уверен, что ты хороший мальчик, просто ты… запутался. Я думаю, тебе просто хочется быть взрослым, сильным, и я тебе нравлюсь лишь потому, что ты хочешь быть таким же, как я.  
      «Скромности тебе не занимать», - заметил Витин внутренний голос. «Завали, падла», - парировал Виктор.  
      - И вот это своё восхищение, - воодушевлённо продолжал школьный охранник, – ты принял за влюблённость. Понимаешь?  
      - Раздевайтесь, - подытожил Васильков.  
      - Да. Что?!  
      Виктор уставился на Артёма, а тот уселся в позу лотоса и повторил:  
      - Раздевайтесь. Брюки можете оставить.  
      Виктор сузил глаза и сжал кулаки. От его недавнего благодушия и невозмутимости не осталось и следа.  
      - Да пошёл ты!  
      Артём свёл брови домиком, будто искренне не понимая причину такого хамства. Того гляди, заплачет!  
      - Ну Виктор! – гнусаво протянул "обиженка". - Мы же с вами договаривались! Я у мамы отпросился! Она всё допытывается, куда я хожу на ночь глядя, а я не говорю…  
      Витя выдохнул, качая головой.  
      - Далеко пойдёшь… - он смотрел в пол, осознавая своё полное фиаско. Слишком поспешно он принял Артёма за влюблённого подростка и попытался им покрутить. Тот просчитывает все жалкие Витины манёвры на раз-два.  
      Васильков спустил ноги с дивана и подвинулся поближе. Витя оглядывал его лицо, пытаясь понять, где у этого цыплёнка тормоза. Где тот предел, до которого он готов дойти и утащить его, Витю, с собой? Как он не боится загонять такого здорового лба в угол? Где у него чувство самосохранения? Хотя у психов оно отсутствует.  
       Артём привстал с дивана и, не отрывая глаз от Витиного лица, потянул вверх края его футболки. Когда она задралась до груди, Виктор, поборовшись с секунду с неизбежностью, поднял-таки руки и позволил стянуть с себя футболку через голову. Васильков отбросил её на спинку дивана и сел рядом, оглядывая Витин голый торс. Тот заозирался, пытаясь хоть за что-нибудь зацепиться взглядом, только бы не видеть этого бесстыжего, изучающего выражения лица. Витя чувствовал себя манекеном в классе биологии. Артём водил головой, словно читал что-то на его широкой груди, опускаясь к накачанному животу и поднимаясь вверх, к шее. Тишина в комнате была практически невыносимой.  
  
      - Я вас потрогаю, - предупредил Васильков и поднял руку.  
  
       Виктор весь напрягся и часто задышал. За эти несколько секунд ожидания чужого прикосновения ему показалось, что половина жизненного запаса его нервных клеток приказала долго жить. Снова начал дёргаться глаз. Прохладные пальцы провели по его ключице, сначала по левой, а потом перескочили на правую. Артём аккуратно прощупал Витину грудную мышцу и спустился пальцем к соску. Виктор закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как краснеет. Удерживать себя, чтобы не угандошить этого рукоблуда на месте, было очень тяжело. Артём вдруг оторвался от его груди и погладил по скуле, затем по брови, провёл по шраму на правой щеке, обрисовал губы. Витя всё еще не открывал глаз, с удивлением понимая, что он почему-то успокаивается. Видимо, у нервной системы тоже есть температура плавления. Артём провёл пальцем по второй Витиной брови, заметно нажимая, и глаз вдруг перестал дёргаться. Артём разгладил его лоб, запуская пальцы в волосы, будто сдвигая кожу к затылку. Это расслабляло. Ладонь прошлась по шее, по плечу. Артём ощупывал его, словно слепой. Провёл раскрытой ладонью по груди и закружил пальцем вокруг соска. Витя уже не смог бы открыть глаза, даже если бы хотел. Ему было стыдно и, вместе с тем, очень приятно. От прикосновений пошли мурашки, словно круги по воде. Сосок скукожился и затвердел. Судя по ощущениям, Артём сложил пальцы в фигуру «для посолить» и закрутил сосок между ними. Виктор охнул и подался вперёд. Инстинкты заставляли его прижать к себе того, кто его ласкал. Сейчас, с закрытыми глазами, Васильков ощущался как пара, как партнёр. Он с отчаянием осознавал, что начал включаться, отзываться. Видимо, Артём приблизил к его груди лицо – почувствовалось тёплое дыхание на коже. Виктор вздрогнул, когда широкий влажный язык прошёлся по его соску, вдавливая его внутрь, а тот тут же выскакивал обратно. Чужое дыхание то холодило мокрую кожу – на вдохе, то согревало – на выдохе. Витя упрямо не открывал глаза, сжимая и разжимая кулаки. Губы накрыли его сосок тёплым куполом и с влажным писком засосали в рот. Сладкая боль продёрнула до зашевелившегося члена. Рот отвалился от Витиной груди с чмоканьем.  
  
      - Так больно или приятно?  
  
      - Не… знаю, - быстро отрезал он, понятия не имея, как ответить на такой вопрос, чтобы не провалиться сквозь землю от стыда и добавил строго: – Ты всё?  
      - А вот так?  
      Острые резцы прихватили набухший сосок и пару раз несильно сжали. «Меня! Спросите меня!» - потянулся кверху член.  
      - Да не знаю я! – в сердцах выпалил Виктор, паникуя от диверсии в своих трусах.  
      Он быстро открыл глаза, пытаясь привести себя в чувство. «Так. Вот, смотри. Напротив тебя пацан. Пацан! Не баба! Слышь, ты?» - вразумлял он свой член, а тот встал по стойке смирно, кокетливо подёргиваясь. Виктор нагнетал в себе гомофоба, придирчиво оглядывая Артёма. Нет, ты смотри на него, на негодяя! Щёчки зарумянились, губки распухли, язычок там где-то между зубок маячит, хуйню какую-то планирует, как пить дать!  
      - А вот так?  
      Неугомонный эротоман опустил колени на пол и встал на коленях перед сидящим на диване Виктором. Он положил свои тёплые ладошки Вите на бока и начал выцеловывать ему грудь и живот, стрёмно спускаясь к ширинке. Член восторженно задрал голову в ожидании дорогого гостя.  
      - Э-э, слышь? Харош!.. – слабо запротестовал Виктор, больше так, для протокола.  
      Артём опустил руку на его пах и по-хозяйски сжал достоинство. Борясь с желанием положить на Тёмин затылок руку и притянуть его голову себе между ног, Витя глубоко задышал. Артём, продолжая целовать его живот, потянул за собачку на молнии, расстегнул пуговицу. «Надо его остановить… Надо его остановить…» - повторял про себя Витя, приподнимая бёдра, когда Артём потащил с него джинсы. - «Вот сейчас его шугану… Скажу, ну-ка…». Он смотрел на Артёма сверху вниз, словно заглядывал в пропасть. Всё происходящее воспринималось как неумолимый спуск в преисподнюю, падение в самый ад. Он не найдёт себе никакого оправдания после, не сможет просто взять это и забыть, как незначительное приключение. То, что сейчас произойдёт, изменит Витю изнутри, переставит местами все его органы. Артём потянулся рукой к резинке его трусов. С приоткрытым от напряжения ртом он оттянул её и заглянул вовнутрь. Виктор боялся опустить глаза, прекрасно понимая, что он там увидит - старого приятеля с бордовой головкой. Ещё можно было остановиться, ведь ещё ничего не случилось, по большому счёту… Артём потянул резинку вниз, высвобождая горячий покачивающийся член. Виктор почувствовал на нём дыхание Артёма, и яйца начали поджиматься. Наконец, он опустил глаза и взглянул на пацана.  
      Васильков разглядывал Витино хозяйство с блаженным восторгом на лице. В какой-то момент показалось, что он сейчас схватит Витин член и побежит с ним домой. Виктор забеспокоился.  
      - Артём, - постарался отвлечь он пацана. – Может, хватит, а?  
      Васильков глянул на него с незамутнённым счастьем на лице и тут же схватился за его член, как за джойстик.  
      - Ай, погоди! Всё, хватит! – заскулил Виктор, но Тёма вцепился намертво.  
      Не сказать, чтобы член жаловался - ему как раз было неплохо, когда его так энергично сжимали, но Витина совесть пыталась подгадить.  
      - Ну, что тебе ещё надо? У тебя же такой же! Артём! – причитал он.  
      Тот, словно в трансе, приблизил своё лицо к Витиному члену и вдруг лизнул головку. Виктор охнул и затих. Артём лизнул ещё раз, как мороженое на палочке. Облизал губы, будто пробуя уловить вкус. Витя откинул голову и вытаращился в потолок, глубоко дыша. Господи, пусть это уже кончится! Сил уже нет никаких! Кровь распирала член, он ныл, он хотел разрядки. Бёдра начали напрягаться, толкаясь вперёд, к Тёминому рту. Схватка между телом и разумом велась неебическая, Витю разрывало от кучи эмоций, страхов, желаний. И тут началась китайская пытка…  
  
       Артём играл с Витиным членом, как младенец с мобильным телефоном. Жал, тыкал в него пальцем, облизывал, раздвигал головку и заглядывал в дырочку, неритмично водил по нему рукой – за такие ласки хотелось открыть огонь на поражение. Виктор уже вырисовывал бёдрами восьмёрки, пытаясь хоть как-то снять напряжение, договорившись с собой, что опосля повесится, но сначала кончит. Сейчас дикое желание создавало помехи в эфире, и Виктор слышал лишь пульсацию своего члена, который только и мечтал, чтобы его, наконец, либо пососали, либо подрочили. Может пойти в туалет и спустить уже?  
      - Слушай, я так больше не могу, - поделился Витя своей бедой. – Ты же парень, должен понимать. Отпусти ты его уже. Тем более, ты же и так, типа, в этом деле продвинутый пользователь. Что ты его мурыжишь?  
      Артём оторвался от покусывания ствола и помотал головой.  
      - Не, это я так тогда. Храбрился. Пытался вас рекламой завлечь.  
      И снова начал почмокивать головку, словно беззубая бабушка внука. Виктор сжал в руках обивку дивана.  
      - Ну а мне что прикажешь делать? – отчаянно выпалил он. – Я же не железный! Ты что, вообще, с ним собираешься… О-о-о-о!..  
      Артём резко заглотил член насколько смог и начал ритмично двигать головой. Виктор тут же включился в процесс, позабыв про все свои претензии. Васильков гонял губами вверх-вниз, не останавливаясь и не меняя угла, с большой амплитудой, захватывая головку, плотно сжимая губы, полируя каждый миллиметр. Одной рукой он залез себе в штаны и, судя по дёргающемуся плечу, гонял там лысого, а вторую руку просунул себе под подбородок и начал довольно грубо сжимать и перекатывать в ладони Витины яйца. От такого стремительного развития событий Виктор весь подался вперёд, позволяя делать с собой всё, что ни пожелает этот неутомимый естествоиспытатель. Он так перевозбудился от затянувшейся прелюдии, что сейчас уже подбегал к захватывающему финалу. Он начал подёргиваться, его ноги почти выпрямились от напряжения, он выгнулся, удерживая себя упёртыми за спиной руками. Пошёл обратный отсчёт, когда уже колбасит от кайфа, когда уже улетаешь, но знаешь, что ещё чуть-чуть - и будет совсем охуеть. И ещё чуть-чуть, ещё, вот, вот уже, почти, почти…  
      - А-а-а-а-а, - низко протянул Виктор, когда оргазм вцепился в него зубами и когтями.  
      Тело будто сложилось внутрь и тут же вывернулось наизнанку, голова запрокинулась, и Виктор начал истекать в рот усердному ученику. Ему было неебически хорошо, тело было невесомым и расслабленным. Глаза приоткрылись, умиротворённо оглядывая пространство и вдруг застыли, словив в фокус Артёма.  
      Васильков сидел на согнутых ногах, как японец, с напряжённо сжатыми губами. Брови сдвинуты, на лице выражение глубокой задумчивости. Виктор проморгался и сел ровно. Он его что, случайно задел ногой или толкнул? Но тут Артём что-то шумно погонял во рту, и Витя в ужасе вскрикнул:  
      - Выплюнь! Беги выплюнь!  
      Васильков встал на ноги, и, подтягивая на ходу расстёгнутые джинсы, скорым шагом удалился в ванную. Витя уронил лицо в ладони. Из ванной доносилось плевания и полоскания, и Виктор очень к месту вспомнил, что давеча планировал повеситься. Натянув трусы с джинсами, он начал нервно ходить по комнате, прислушиваясь к звукам в ванной. Надо же было так увлечься! Может, кретинизм заразен? Как он теперь пацану в глаза смотреть будет? Его там, наверное, рвёт!  
      - Тём, тебе плохо? – просунул он нос в дверную щель. – Я что-то… Может, тебе поесть чего-нибудь?  
      «Ага, банан или палку сервелата, например», - куражился Витин внутренний голос.  
      - Мне бы чистые трусы, - доложил Артём, вытирая румяное лицо Витиным полотенцем. – А то я увлёкся, пока вам…  
      - Я понял, - поспешно перебил его Виктор, - сейчас принесу.  
  
      После увлекательного совместного копания в Витином белье, были выбраны тёмно-синие трусы с кособоким орлом. Чтобы Артём переоделся, Виктор специально свинтил из комнаты и тихо засел на кухне. Вот так живёшь 23 года на свете и не догадываешься, на какую хуйню ты способен… Он-то всё боялся, что ему не поверят, что он «этого не делал», а теперь взял и сделал это! Со школьником! С пацаном! Витя не мог вспомнить, когда ему было так тошно и почему-то одиноко. Будто его использовали и бросили в поле, а вокруг только ёлки да берёзы, и никому нет до него дела. А кто виноват? Всё этот гадёныш! И главное, что Витя был так измотан, что не было сил даже возмущаться. Будто из него хребет выдернули.  
      - Я оделся, - отчитался Артём, входя на кухню. – Вам понравилось?  
      Витя поднял глаза на Василькова, потирая пальцами лоб. Тот вообще не понимал, что происходит. Для него всё это будто развлечение. Возможно никто ему не объяснял, что так не делают, так не живут.  
      - А какая тебе разница, понравилось мне или нет? – тихо спросил он.  
      Артём сел на табуретку, положив ладони на коленки.  
      - Хорошие навыки в сексе увеличат мои шансы на романтические отношения, - ответил Васильков как на уроке.  
      - А ты думаешь, что человек будет с тобой лишь потому, что ты хорошо делаешь минет?  
Виктор медленно тёр лоб, глаза, виски. Он выглядел сейчас намного старше своих лет. Лицо и жесты усталые, тяжёлые. Артём посмотрел на потолок – он всегда так делал, когда задумывался. Виктор не стал ждать ответа.  
      - Ты делаешь то, что хочешь, наплевав на другого человека. Ты топчешь его, загоняешь в угол, ты думаешь, твой минет как-то компенсирует это? Посмотри на меня – я выгляжу счастливым?  
      Артём резко встал, уронив табуретку. Он водил своими глазищами по полу и столешнице, будто пытаясь найти там оброненную вещь. Сделав шаг к двери, он остановился и посмотрел куда-то мимо Виктора.  
      - Когда на улице солнце, вы всегда садитесь за левую часть стола, чтобы солнце попадало вам на лицо. Вы любите булочки с изюмом, а кольца с орешками покупаете только для уборщицы тёти Нины. Вы всегда морщитесь, когда Елена Паллна кричит на младшаков, потому что вам это неприятно. Из-за шрама на левой щеке у вас всегда такой вид, будто вы ухмыляетесь. Все считают, что у вас карие глаза, но на самом деле они с зелёными прожилками, причём на правом глазу прожилок больше.  
      Виктор уставился на Артёма, не понимая, что происходит. А тот кашлянул и продолжил:  
      - Я почти всегда могу понять, какое у вас настроение. Я чувствую вас. Просто я не знаю, как это показать. А когда я волнуюсь, я много говорю. Я не буду больше вас трогать, обещаю. Но можно я завтра приду, в последний раз?  
      Артём перевёл свои серые глаза на онемевшего Виктора. Тот опешил от такого выступления и, не выдержав серьёзного взгляда Василькова, кивнул.  
      - Значит, к восьми, - улыбнулся псих и неожиданно бодро ускакал в прихожую.  
      Через минуту хлопнула входная дверь, а Виктор так и остался сидеть на кухне, пытаясь осознать произошедшее только что. Бля, что это было? Поведение Василькова напоминало какой-то кадр из фильма про изгнание дьявола, где одержимые вдруг начинали разговаривать на мёртвых языках. Это какая-то очередная имитация? Он пытается поиграть во влюблённого, в своём припизднутом стиле "человека дождя"? Что за приёмы он отрабатывает на Вите на этот раз? Он вспомнил, что согласился на завтрашнюю встречу и завыл. Во, дура-ак! Опять позволил заморочить себе голову! Повёлся, как лопух… Хотя, Васильков обещал больше его не трогать и сказал, что это последний раз! Виктор приободрился. А может всё обойдётся? Может, забудется?..  


  


  


## Глава IV

  
      Витя ехал домой из института как на расстрел. С утра чуть не проспал подъём на работу, потому что от всей этой нервотрёпки спал, как клинический больной. Даже не спал, а лежал в обмороке. Всё, что случилось накануне, вспоминалось, как кошмарная авария, в которой ты вроде как остался жив, но насмотрелся жутких картинок и теперь ходишь под тяжёлым впечатлением. Артём пугал до усрачки. Его откровения перед уходом только усугубили ситуацию – теперь Виктору казалось, что за ним постоянно следят, и он рассеянно начал перебирать в голове всех знакомых врачей на предмет избавления от маразма. Пошатнувшееся сознание подсовывало всякие извратные картинки, как Артём может поиздеваться над ним сегодня, непосредственно не касаясь. В голову приходили варианты с хлыстом, дротиками и даже с водяным пистолетом. Запугав себя до тика на глазу, Виктор решил принять испытание как мужик, а на крайняк можно было закрыться в том же сортире, как выяснилось, дверь там - хуй сломаешь.  
  
      Артём пришёл к восьми, как и грозился. Сразу с порога Витя заметил что-то необычное – Артём откровенно волновался. Он был непривычно молчалив, задумчив и явно собирался с духом. Вот только для чего? «Надеюсь, обойдётся без какого-нибудь ритуального самосожжения», - подумал Виктор и начал вспоминать, выключен ли на кухне газ. Артём тем временем прошёл в залу и неуверенно сел на диван. Виктор стоял в дверях, не зная, что ему делать. Пока что было не понятно, что этот чёрт задумал напоследок.  
  
      - Сядьте, пожалуйста, - дрожащим голосом попросил Артём и кивнул на кресло, стоящее возле стены, напротив дивана.  
      Виктор решил, что пока ничего страшного нет и послушно сел. Опять же, от кресла до сортира рукой подать.  
      - Мне надо, чтобы вы на меня смотрели, - разглядывая свои пальцы, проговорил Артём.  
      - Чё? – переспросил Виктор, наклоняясь вперёд. Артёма было плохо слышно.  
      - Я очень стесняюсь своего тела, а ведь для секса надо раздеваться, - пробубнил Васильков, склоняясь куда-то совсем к своим коленкам.  
      - Не понял, - помотал головой Виктор. Что он бормочет-то?  
      - Я буду раздеваться, а вы смотрите, хорошо? – Артём вскинул глаза на Виктора и тут же их отвёл. – Мне надо просто сделать это один раз, и потом будет не так страшно.  
      Витя медленно откинулся на спинку кресла, начиная понимать, что его сейчас ждёт. Это чудовище собиралось исполнить стриптиз, а он должен сидеть и смотреть. Финальная, так сказать, гастроль. Проклиная своё стопроцентное зрение, Виктор нервно спросил:  
      - А мне свистеть и хлопать?  
      - Не сейчас, - серьёзно ответил Артём, будто заранее готовясь к выходу на «бис».  
      «Ну можно смотреть только ему в лицо», - сообразил Виктор и поспешно закивал. Сейчас этот эксгибиционист по-быстрому оголит свой тощий зад, и – о, боже - свобода! Виктор будет свободен! Его лицо перекосила несмелая улыбка.  
      - Ну, вы заранее-то не смейтесь, - обиделся артист.  
      - Обещаю! – приложил руку к груди Виктор и поинтересовался: – Может, музыку включить?  
      Артём хотел вроде обидеться, но справедливо рассудив, что других зрителей, кроме школьного охранника, он на сегодня не найдёт, унял свой норов и порывисто снял носки. «Ну-у, это было смело», - подумал про себя Виктор, изо всех сил стараясь не ржать. Невроз перешёл в дебильное «ха-ха», и всё напряжение разом отпустило. Весь этот цирк уже казался фарсом, сюром и никакого дьявольского подтекста больше в себе не нёс. «И что я себя накрутил?» - удивлялся Витя, умостившись в кресле поудобнее. Васильков аккуратно уложил серые носки на диван и тяжело вздохнул. Премьера явно давалась ему с трудом. В комнате было совсем тихо, слышно было только шуршание обивки да скрип дивана. Васильков несмело встал на ковёр голыми пятками. Виктор опустил глаза и удивился аккуратным пальчикам, которые торчали светлыми дольками из-под штанины. Артём потянул футболку за рукав, затянув руку вовнутрь. Кряхтя, повторил тоже самое с другой рукой и, зажмурив глаза, поднял руки, снимая футболку через голову. Виктор удивлённо разглядывал мраморную кожу. Понятно, что у блондинов кожа светлая, но этот был похож на статую в музее. Сразу захотелось потрогать, только для того, чтобы убедиться, что он тёплый. Вопреки Витиным ожиданиям, Артём не был костлявым. Кости не выпирали, живот не вваливался, а на груди даже прослеживалась некая мышечная форма. Не такая, как от качалки, а природная, как у подвижных, активных людей. Руки узкие только в запястьях, а в остальном самые обычные руки, не без мышцы. Упругий живот, будто резиновый, конечно, без кубиков, но зато подтянутый и крепкий на вид. «Ты, вроде, на лицо ему смотреть собирался», - напомнил внутренний голос, и Виктор спохватился. Чёрт, разглядывал пацана, как озабоченная баба! Витя поднял глаза и покраснел, увидев, что Артём пристально следит за его взглядом. Он занервничал, больше было не смешно. Совсем. Артём закусил губу и потупился.  
  
      - Я совсем некрасивый? – тихо прошелестел он, замерев в ожидании ответа.  
      - Нормальный, - выдавил из себя Витя. Ну, а что можно ответить мужику на такой вопрос?  
      Артём поднял руки к поясу джинсов и начал возиться c застёжкой. Виктор почувствовал, что его лицо покрылось испариной. Перед ним сотню раз раздевались другие парни – в раздевалке, в душе, на пляже – но ни один из них не хотел понравиться Виктору или его соблазнить. Ни один не лез к нему с поцелуями, не отсасывал ему – а вот Артём вчера… Так, стоп! Он здесь последний раз! Он сейчас покрутится перед Виктором и уйдёт восвояси. Васильков расстегнул джинсы и стянул их до колен, вытягивая ноги по очереди из штанин. Виктор проводил глазами отлетевшие в сторону джинсы и начал медленно поднимать взгляд по Тёминым ногам. Торчащие косточки на узкой щиколотке, аккуратные овальные коленки, жилистые бёдра, узкий таз, выпирающий бугор под трусами. Длинноногий и узкий, словно бегун, Артём стоял перед ним, держась за резинку трусов. Виктор облизнул пересохшие губы, ему стало душно. Захотелось посмотреть на пацана в движении, как он ходит, как он наклоняется, как он двигает этими длинными ногами с крепкими икрами. Артём потянул за резинку вниз, и она поползла с его плоского живота, оголяя тазовые косточки и русые волосы на лобке. Витино сердце зачастило, и он начал непроизвольно поглаживать себя ладонями по бёдрам. Он уже давно не смотрел на Тёмино лицо, сверля глазами его тело, а если быть точным - то, что сейчас ещё скрывала ткань трусов. Артём теребил резинку, то спуская её, то подтягивая обратно, и Виктору уже захотелось поторопить его. Вдруг Васильков повернулся к Вите спиной и спустил трусы с одной ягодицы. Виктор подавил стон, чувствуя, как его член напрягся. Он заворожённо смотрел, как Артём снимает трусы со второй ягодицы и потянулся к своему паху, пользуясь тем, что тот сейчас его не видит. Васильков приподнял согнутую в колене ногу и, зацепившись за трусы пальцами ног, стянул их полностью. Виктор подался вперёд, сжимая свой член под тканью спортивных штанов. Он очень хотел, но пока было не понятно, чего. Вернее, понятно, но, блядь, как? Пацан поставил одно колено на диван и забрался на него, так и не повернувшись. Положив руки на спинку дивана, Артём замер, стоя, будто конь в стойле, немного прогибаясь в спине. Виктор видел, как слегка разошлись его ягодицы и, прежде чем он успел понять, что делает, он резко встал и в два шага подошёл к дивану. Встал прямо за спиной Артёма, разглядывая его совсем близко. Он видел кое-где просвечивающие венки под его алебастровой кожей, светлый пушок волос на руках. Но больше всего манила круглая маленькая задница, гостеприимно раздвинувшаяся, будто приглашающая. Витя, как под гипнозом, протянул руку и дотронулся до Тёминой спины. Тот вздрогнул и повернул голову, глядя на Витю из-за своего плеча. Его огромные глаза стали совсем бездонными, рот приоткрылся. Лопатки поднимались и опускались, он тяжело дышал. Член у Виктора в штанах пульсировал и бился, было уже больно. Он провёл руками по позвонкам, чувствуя, что Тёмина кожа стала немного влажной. Когда всё стало таким жарким, таким серьёзным? Почему за эти минуты появилось ощущение, что они совсем одни и, кроме них, в городе никого, словно после апокалипсиса. Почему Виктор не мог сейчас вспомнить ни одну девушку, которая когда-то ему нравилась? Перед глазами был только этот светлокожий жилистый пацан с точёными ногами. Голова немного откинута, светлые кудри лежат на загривке. Виктор оглядывал его, будто прожигая лазером кожу. Положил ладонь на его лопатку и медленно повёл рукой вниз, собирая кожу в подобие волны. Артём застонал, двинул бёдрами, и он всё понял, будто тот отдавал Вите приказы при помощи мысли.  
      - Сейчас, сейчас, - прошептал он и, придвинувшись ближе, опустил руку Артёму под живот.  
      Он задел головку, по руке мазнуло тёплое предсемя. Артём дёрнулся, место было чувствительным, а он был очень возбуждён – член просто железный. Виктор наклонился и прижался к его заднице бёдрами в штанах, обхватывая его второй рукой поперёк груди. Слегка сжал его член и начал невесомо водить рукой взад-вперёд. Было так странно держать чужой член в своей руке – другой размер, другая температура, даже кожа на ощупь другая. Артём упёрся руками в спинку дивана и прижался спиной к Витиной груди. Вся Витина интуиция или хер её разберёт что там кричит в предчувствии пиздеца, вопила: «Опасно! Отойди! Беги!», но Витя просто не мог оставить Василькова вот так. Всё сильнее сжимая чужой член, он потирался своим о голую задницу доморощенного стриптизёра. Двигал рукой с силой, остервенело, будто пытался через член Артема прочувствовать его кайф. Он дышал загнанной псиной, разве что язык не положил на плечо. Артём закинул одну руку за голову и прижался своей щекой к Витиной щеке. Витя тут же засосал белоснежную кожу на чужой шее, зализывая побледневшие синяки. На вкус кожа была сладковатой, и он чувствовал языком и губами вибрацию шеи, когда Артём стонал на очередном порывистом движении руки. Витю вело, как пьяного. Он получал удовольствие оттого, что видел удовольствие Артёма. Это как гладить кошку и балдеть от того, как она закругляет рогалики и потягивается лапами, подставляясь под ласку. Он ждал Тёминого оргазма как своего собственного, прерывисто дыша и вздрагивая от горячих волн, штормивших его тело. Он лизал Тёмины плечи, оставляя блестящие дорожки на коже. Рука уже была вся скользкая от смазки, головка чужого члена казалась обжигающе горячей. Тот начал вскрикивать, а потом схватил Витину руку, которая прижимала его, и засунул себе в рот Витины пальцы. Чувствуя, что уже совсем близко, Витя упёрся лбом в ему затылок и, зажмурившись, мотал головой из стороны в сторону, будто не веря во всё происходящее. Даже той небольшой стимуляции от того, что он потирался сквозь штаны о крепкую задницу, ему хватит для того, чтобы кончить. Или… Виктор открыл глаза и упёрся взглядом в округлые белые полушария. Они покачивались в такт Витиным движениям, зазывно маня тёмной ложбинкой. Яйца поджались, и Витя почувствовал, как заныл пресс от напряжения. Мир сузился до одной точки, обещавшей Вите райское наслаждение. Если сейчас раздвинуть эти божественные ягодицы и толкнуться вовнутрь… Протяжный вой вырвал Виктора из порнографических мечтаний, и он почувствовал, что Васильков почти взлетает к потолку. Виктор прижал его покрепче, скользя рукой по совершенно мокрому Тёминому члену. С ладони стекала горячая вязкая сперма, Артём бился в его руках, будто вырывался, но Витя знал, что его мордуют судороги после оргазма. Почти не соображая, что делает, он вытащил свой член мокрой от чужой спермы рукой и за два рывка слил Артёму на спину. Оба дышали, будто после изнурительной борьбы. У Вити неприятно задрожали ноги, сил не было даже на то, чтобы отойти от Артёма, но и повиснуть на пацане всей своей тушей Витя не решался. Так он и стоял, будто простреленный радикулитом, согнувшись над своим мелким тираном. Прошла минута, пошла другая, а Витя всё склонялся над голым пацаном, как плакучая ива над рекой.  
  
      - Мне холодно, - вдруг сказал Артём и шмыгнул носом.  
  
       Виктор очнулся и выпрямился, словно робот, которого включили в сеть. Покрутив головой он зачем-то схватил серый носочек, аккуратно лежавший на диване и протянул Василькову.  
      - На, прикройся пока, я за полотенцем схожу, - строго сказал он и уверенно зашагал в ванную.  
  
      Включив воду, он быстро смыл с рук сперму и упёрся лбом в зеркало. «Сейчас доведёшь мальца до дома и сразу же пойдёшь и сдашься врачам», - наказал себе Кара и сунул полотенце под струю воды. За спиной раздался чих, и Виктор подпрыгнул.  
      - Да будь ты здоров-то, ёлы-палы, - испуганно вскрикнул, оборачиваясь.  
      Васильков стоял в дверях ванной в одних носках, стыдливо прикрыв пах ладошками.  
      - Я весь липкий, - доложил он и шагнул поближе.  
      Витя спохватился, как наседка и начал поспешно его обтирать, крутя вокруг своей оси, а тот терпеливо подставлял живот и задницу под махровое полотенце.  
      - Всё, иди одевайся, давай, - подтолкнул Витя голопопого отличника в открытую дверь и, бросив полотенце в стиралку, пошёл за ним в залу.  
       Васильков оделся за секунды, кидая на смущённого Виктора загадочные взоры, а тот ходил по комнате, не зная, что говорить, куда встать и что делать. В голове не было ни одной мысли, кроме предпохоронной: «Доигрался».  
      Зазвонил Тёмин мобильник, и он прижал трубку к уху, застёгивая джинсы.  
      - Привет! – радостно выпалил в трубку, и Виктор недовольно уставился на Василькова.  
      Кто это ему ещё звонит в такое время?  
      - Да я гуляю, ты же сказал, что позвонишь, когда освободишься, - продолжал тот. – Ну, что, мы едем? На ночь? Класс! Я сейчас к подъезду подойду, а ты пока иди, грей машину. – И положил трубку.  
      Виктор приподнял одну бровь, молча глядя на Артёма.  
      - Ну, я пошёл, - сказал засранец и усвистал в прихожую.  
      - Я провожу, - с угрозой в голосе сказал Виктор, идя следом.  
      - Не-не, я сам дойду, - замахал руками "сам с усам", влезая в ботинки и куртку. - Хороших выходных!  
  
       Виктор стоял в прихожей, глядя на закрытую дверь и медленно сатанел. Да что это за визиты такие?! Ему что здесь, «Красные фонари»? Вот и пускай после этого к себе народ пописать! Знал бы Витя, чем закончится та встреча вечером возле подъезда – побежал бы вперёд Людочки. Он пошёл на кухню и сел на табуретку. Ну и пусть себе пиздует с каким-то мужиком «с ночёвкой». Сла-ва Бо-гу! Вот пусть тот теперь и любуется на этот Мулен Руж. Через четыре минуты Виктор вышел из подъезда и направился к дому Василькова.  
  
      Ещё издали, подходя к знакомому подъезду, он увидел Артёма, жмущегося к высокому худому мужику. Виктор прибавил шаг. Да куда его родители смотрят вообще? Мужик приобнял Василькова, положив ему руку на плечо. До Вити донеслась трескотня Артёма, он смеялся и что-то без умолку говорил. Ты смотри, соловушка! Распетрушил ему нервы, а сам на свиданку побежал! Сейчас Витя ему устроит романтический вечер! Пусть домой дует, английский учит!  
      Нагнав парочку, Кара протянул руку и схватил Василькова за рукав куртки. Тот вскрикнул, и парочка обернулась. Виктор завёл Артёма себе за спину, наступая на удивлённого мужчину.  
      - Слышь, мужик, - рявкнул Витя. – Он, вообще-то, школьник ещё.  
      Мужчина оглядел Виктора, словно говорящего жирафа, потом наклонил голову и заглянул за Витину спину, видимо на притихшего Артёма.  
      - Слышь, мужик, - передразнил он Витю. – Я как бы в курсе. Я его брат.  
      Виктор свирепо молчал, думая, что ему пора выпускать «Пособие для долбоёбов». Похоже, что лажать было уже дальше некуда. Из-за Витиной спины заструился чарующий голос:  
      - Паш, это наш охранник из школы. Ты иди, я догоню.  
      Паша поджал губы, скептически оглядел ретивого стража, повернулся и пошёл к стоянке. Что он подумал о Викторе, неусыпно несущем свою службу ночью в их дворе – один бог знает. Виктору стало казаться, что всё, что он делает последние дни – эта какая-то череда бесконечных глупостей. Как человек может вдруг взять и поглупеть за такое короткое время? Виктор потряс головой, будто пытаясь перезагрузить операционную систему. Он повернулся к Артёму и чуть не ослеп от счастливой мины на его лице. Васильков снял свою варежку и взял Витю за озябшую ладонь.  
      - Я завтра приеду. Я напишу, - улыбаясь, прошептал он и сжал Витины пальцы.  
      Виктор смотрел вслед убегающей фигурке, не замечая, что на его непокрытую голову падает снег.  


  


  


## Глава V

  
      Промучившись полночи в мыслях о своей так рано закончившейся жизни, Виктор встал утром совершенно разбитый. Есть не хотелось, даже чашка чая вызывала тошноту. Поганей всего было оттого, что Витя постоянно косился на телефон. Смотрел и бесился. Причём, на самого себя. Повтыкал в телевизор, поотгадывал кроссворды, повалялся на диване. Пару раз предпринял попытку бегства, позвонив приятелям и пытаясь вытащить их за город на выходные, но те что-то гундели про семью и работу, и Витя вешал трубку, убеждаясь, что всё против него. К вечеру он понял, что дело плохо и надо идти за лекарством. Взял проверенного, сразу две бутылки на всякий случай. Сварил картошки с сосисками, порезал хлеб, налил лекарство в рюмку. Первая пошла со скрипом – Витя вообще был не любителем этого дела, но тут ситуация обязывала. Водка обжигала полупустой желудок, согревая измученное недосыпом тело. Нервы потихоньку расслаблялись, в голове появился лёгкий шум. После четвёртой рюмки пришла долгожданная фаза «Ачётакова», и Виктор с аппетитом запихнул в рот целую сосиску. И впрямь, чего раскис-то? После шестой вспомнилось, что лекарство надо совмещать с приёмом бабы, так терапевтический эффект более выражен. Даневопрос! Достал телефон, начал шуровать по контактам. Половина имён были ему будто незнакомыми, по крайней мере, в памяти образы он не воскресил. «Надо фотки на контакт вешать, - поругал себя качающийся на стуле Виктор, - а то вот так вызвонишь себе какого-нибудь диспетчера из ДЭЗа». Имена начали сливаться в один бесконечный список, и Виктор проходил по нему уже по которому кругу. Опрокинув ещё одну рюмку, Витя уставился на одно имя. Во! Приди, майн либен! Отстучав образец пьяной смс, Витя, пританцовывая, двинулся в душ. Фальшиво горланя музон из знаменитой сцены про бар «Голубая устрица», младший сержант Виктор Кара, блядски двигая бёдрами из стороны в сторону и щёлкая пальцами, скинул с себя одежду и влез в ванну. Ламбада под душем вышла, прямо скажем, так себе, но, справедливости ради отметим, что там и развернуться особо было негде. Двухметровый танцор выливал на себя какие-то гели для душа, как в дурацкой рекламе с томным голосом за кадром, подставляя лицо под прохладные струи. В дверь позвонили. Виктор сделал движение «о, ес» и в мокро-голом виде выскочил в прихожую, оставляя за собой лужи воды на полу.  
      Он распахнул дверь и затащил прихуевшую от такого зрелища пассию в квартиру. А дальше - карусель: влажные, холодные с улицы губы, бездонные глаза, тёплый сладкий запах из складочек на тонкой шее, мягкие локоны между пальцами. Темнота. Подушка, улетающая на пол, путающиеся в пододеяльнике ноги, смех, ладони на лице. Опять темнота. Маленький, твёрдый сосок в рту, стройная ножка, закинутая на плечо, тёплый возбуждённый член между губами. Что? Опять темнота. Да, что со светом-то, в конце концов?..  
  
      Витя всплывал, словно подводная лодка, начиная складывать звук с картинкой. Так, он в своей кровати, лежит на животе, а ловкие ручки массируют ему спину. М-м-м, как приятно… Витя повернул голову, укладываясь щекой на матрас – в слабом освещении уличного фонаря из окна Витя увидел белокожего Артёма, склонившегося над его спиной. Витя даже не удивился. Этот пацан, похоже, прописался в его квартире. Артём с силой прихватил кожу и мышцы чуть пониже плеч и сжал её. По шее к затылку потекли струйки пузырьков. Перебирая между пальцами кожу на лопатках, чудо-массажист пустил по всей спине бегущих муравьёв-мурашек. Он давил и обводил пальцами каждый позвонок так, что всё тело начало растекаться по простыне. Артём залез на него сверху и сцепил руки вокруг Витиной шеи, зажимая его бёдра между своими ногами. Полностью прижался животом к его спине, прилегая к нему, как сыр к бутерброду. Тёма был гладким, тёплым и совсем не тяжёлым. Он обтирался подбородком о Витин затылок, сжимая его своими руками так, что Вите уже стало тяжело дышать. В момент этих порывистых ласк между Витиными ягодицами начал протискиваться Тёмин причиндал. Не надо было поворачиваться и смотреть, чтобы понять, что на том месте, которым Васильков прижимался к его заднице, как раз растёт член. Виктор дёрнулся и начал взбрыкивать, чтобы скинуть с себя неожиданного агрессора.  
      - Э-э, пацан, слышь?.. – взволнованно бурчал он, стремительно трезвея.  
      Тёма сжал руки поплотнее, видимо, боясь соскользнуть, прижался посильнее и… заехал в Витину задницу на всю длину.  
      - Ой, я случайно, - пропищал он и сильнее сжал свои бёдра вокруг Витиных.  
      Витя встал на дыбы, словно боевой конь.  
      - Бля-а-а!!! Вытащи!!! Убью!!!  
      Артём схватился покрепче, вися на Витиной спине, как макака на дереве, держась на нём не только руками и ногами, но и, что называется, на одном саморезе.  
      - Ой, не болтайте меня так, вы мне что-нибудь оторвёте! – пищал Васильков, не ослабляя хватки.  
      Витя бился, как подыхающий дракон, пытаясь достать руками прилипшего к его спине озабоченного отличника, чувствуя все свои движения своей же задницей. Он извивался и выл, ничего не соображая от ужаса.  
      - Вытащи, я сказал! А-а-а-а! Немедленно вытащи! Отцепись!  
      Он опустился на четвереньки, пытаясь унять дыхание и поймать сердце между гландами. Он весь взмок, в голове ни одной мысли, в заднице распирало. Васильков с завидной стойкостью всё ещё держался за него всеми своими конечностями, не вынимая члена из Витиной задницы. Витя стоял на четвереньках, глубоко дыша и прислушиваясь к своей филейной части. В целом, она себя чувствовала вполне себе комфортно, только немного тянуло.  
      - Ты понимаешь, что тебе хана? – хрипло спросил он у своего наездника.  
      - Тогда я вообще отсюда не слезу, - решил этот шизанутый кобель.  
      - Никогда?  
      - Никогда.  
      Витя постоял ещё, не видя вообще никакого выхода из сложившейся ситуации. Разве что пойти под душ с этим ленивцем на своей спине и включить холодную воду.  
      - Артём, ты понимаешь, что ты делаешь? Ты, вообще, в своём уме?!  
      Артём помолчал, прижимаясь щекой к Витиной шее сзади.  
      - Я не собирался так, - грустно сказал он. – Вы просто резко вскочили, и я схватился, чтобы не упасть, и он как-то сам собой…  
      - Как-то, блядь? Что ты вообще делал возле моей задницы? И кстати, как ты мог так легко?..  
      На последнем вопросе Вите стало стыдно, вроде как Витина задница сама завлекла насильника на пироги.  
      - Вы пока спали, я вас немного… подготовил. - и отчитался поподробнее: – У меня и смазка и презервативы – всё с собой было!  
      Виктор застонал. Перед глазами пролетели образы каких-то резиновых игрушек наряду с клизмой.  
      - Мне как-то неловко, что всё так получилось, - и, вправду, хуйня какая-то вышла. - Но у меня есть для вас и хорошая новость.  
      Виктор попытался повернуть голову, чтобы посмотреть в эти ебанутые глаза. Обычно такие фразы говорят в передачах со скрытыми камерами.  
      - У меня нет и никогда не было никаких фотографий с вами. Я вас обманул! – торжественно признался Васильков. – Я, конечно, понимаю, что так не поступают, но мне так хотелось вас поцеловать…  
      И Артём поёрзал по Витиной широкой спине, очевидно, смакуя светлые воспоминания в памяти. Виктор молчал. В той позе, в которой он находился, ему нехватало только больших серых ушей. Может, его облучили радиацией? Или после чего там чердак у людей отваливается? Добровольно подписался на какой-то гомо-треш, получил член в задницу – и даже не проверил, а ради чего, собственно? Бегал тут перед этим интриганом на цырлах, страдал, водку пил, даже вон, с братом его сцепился – а мозги-то где были? Господи, да как его ещё на программиста взяли? От этих болезненных дум Витю отвлекло щекочущее чувство в заднице. А, да, точно! В нём же всё ещё плотно засел член будущего юриста.  
      - Не вздумай, - прорычал Виктор, сжимая в кулаках простыню, продолжая стоять неподвижно.  
      Неугомонный на спине затаился, но через пару секунд снова дёрнул задницей. По всем кишкам и вниз, к яйцам, прошла расслабляющая сладкая волна.  
      - Я что сказал? – продолжал гневаться Виктор, но его голос уже звучал тише и мягче.  
      Ещё один толчок, и Витя откинул голову назад, поджимая пальцы на ногах. Что за ощущения? Уж, казалось бы, знаешь своё тело вдоль и поперёк. Толчок. Член начинает пульсировать, мошонка поджалась. Виктор опустил голову и посмотрел себе между ног. Член прижимался к животу, блестя каплей на головке. Не может быть! У пацана, поди, смазка с галлюциногеном! На каждом толчке от входа и дальше проходили прострелы по всем направлениям, заставляя сжиматься и расслабляться одновременно. Все ощущения сконцентрировались между ногами, где всё смелее и смелее орудовал своим членом Артём.  
      - Можно? – прошептал Васильков в Витино ухо.  
      - Будто до этого было можно! – тоже шёпотом ответил тот и сложил голову на скрещенные руки.  
      Хотелось ещё, хотелось дальше. Хотелось, чтобы уже сильнее и быстрее и чтобы, наконец, унесло, потому что эта спираль, скрутившаяся в паху, хотела уже выстрелить, распрямиться, растянуться в оргазме, а дело шло именно к нему. Даже не касаясь своего члена, Виктор ощущал эти знакомые волны, когда дыхание рывками, и мышцы на лице сводит в оскал. Пацан спустил ноги на матрас и упёрся на коленки. Так дело пошло шустрее. Неуёмный кролик мурыжил Витю без остановки. То под этим углом его пошпилит, то под другим, то прижмётся к нему всем телом, забираясь чуть ли не на закорки, то схватит обеими руками за ягодицы и дёргает их на себя, насаживая на свой член. Виктор всё терпел, пребывая в каком-то дурмане. Ради того, чтобы этот кайф из его скользкой, пульсирующей задницы не прекращался, ради того, чтобы взмыть уже под потолок от такой желаемой разрядки. Он сжал свой член, не двигая рукой по нему, потому что когда он двинет – его разорвёт, а ему хотелось ещё чуть-чуть, ещё этих волн, этих разрядов, этого давления – но яйца уже поджались под самое основание и оставалась ему всего пара секунд.  
      - Витенька, - услышал он перед вспышкой горячий шёпот. – Мой Витенька…  
       Его прострелило от задницы до лба, и из члена началось извержение лавы, сотрясая всё его тело. Витя взвыл, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, чувствуя, как пальцы Василькова на ягодицах расслабляются, и тот выскальзывает из его тела. Он подвигал бёдрами – никого. Свобода! Приподнял своё тело на дрожащих руках и обернулся назад. Артём завалился рядом с его ногами на простыню, скручиваясь аккуратным бубликом. Устал, касатик, притомился. Витя дополз до изверга и навис над ним, удерживаясь на руках.  
      - Васильков, ты веришь в жизнь после смерти? – глухо спросил он засыпающего ирода.  
      Тот обхватил его руку своими ручками и, заплющив глазки, начал посапывать. Витя покачал головой, завалился рядом с Артёмом, натянул на них двоих одеяло и провалился в сон. Хорошую бабу он себе вызвонил, ма-ла-дец!  
  


***

       Под утро Витя застал этого ненасытного зверя оседлавшим его сверху. Вид у Артёма был, как у испуганного кота, который сидел себе и вдруг на кухне ёбнули сковородкой. Глаза как блюдца, волосы всклокочены, а руками он упирался Вите в живот.  
      - Ты чего? – спросил Витя и потёр глаза.  
      - Не шевелись, - выпалил тот, и Виктор так и замер с руками возле лица.  
      Он опустил глаза и понял, что Васильков голый, как, собственно, и он сам. Член сильно сжимало, и Витя никак не мог понять, что.  
      - Ты что… Ты что натворил-то?  
      Догадка озарила его сознание. Стало понятно и странное выражение лица, и напряжённая поза, и стрёмные тиски на члене.  
      - Ты когда успел-то? – в отчаянии воскликнул он. – Решил оторваться перед смертью, что ли?  
      Артём показал ему указательным пальцем «погоди» и пошевелил задницей. Витя глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, пытаясь удержаться от того, чтобы не подкинуть бёдра вверх, в жаркую тесноту.  
      - Может, слезешь, пока не поздно? – спросил он, изо всех сил надеясь, что Васильков останется на нём.  
      Артём и секс плотно переплелись в Витином сознании, и он сам удивлялся, как естественно он себя чувствовал в постели с ним сегодня утром. Вот и думай, что за херня! И геем никогда не был, и парни никогда не нравились, а с Артёмом вдруг раз – и хорошо. И будто всю жизнь с ним кувыркались. Где метания? Где сомнения? Ничего не осталось. Только стрёмно, конечно, от того, что кто-то узнает. Но это больше походило на шухарные перекуры в школьном туалете в восьмом классе – ссыкотно, но правильно же, ну! Артём тем временем приподнял задницу и снова её опустил, прищурив один глаз от напряжения.  
      - Ты мазохист всё-таки, - выдохнул Виктор и заложил руки за голову.  
      Похоже, это было надолго. Василькову вообще как-то удавался тантрический секс. И откуда столько выносливости, спрашивается? Артём ещё раз качнулся, потом ещё и, затем, важно сдвинув брови, он начал раскачиваться уже по-взрослому. Когда эта узкая задница начала скользить по Витиному члену, уже стало не до разговоров. Он вытащил руки из-под головы и потянулся к белому телу. Слишком далеко, не полапать всласть. Витя подхватил сексоголика под бёдра и завалил набок, подминая под себя, не выходя. Пару секунд они разбирались с насущными проблемами, типа, куда девать ноги и как скрутиться в пояснице – и дальше Витя начал уже с кайфом натягивать своего мучителя. Он свёл щиколотки Артёма вместе, делая из его ног довольно правильный ромб. Держа их одной рукой, второй взялся за его возбуждённый член и начал дрочить ему под ритм своих выпадов. Васильков нежно постанывал и закусывал губы, приподнимал голову, заглядывая на место основных событий и снова откидываясь на подушку.  
      - Тебе хорошо? – сдавленно спросил Витя, растворяясь в море блаженства.  
      - Ага… - простонал Артём и, откинув Витину руку от своего члена, начал сам себе дрочить.  
      По тому, как Артём начал сжиматься и выгибаться, Витя понял, что тот уже близко. Он ускорился, разглядывая, как его член входит в розовую дырочку под яйцами, и его мозги плавились от такого жаркого зрелища. Он видел, как его головка то показывалась, то утопала в блестящей впадине, как рука Артёма зачастила на его члене, быстро двигая шкурку. Разве может быть что-то жарче и эротичнее, чем этот чертёнок? Васильков сжался сильнее и кончил. Он бесстыже стонал, додрачивая последние капли. Виктор облизал губы, жадно оглядывая разморённого Артёма под собой и замычал, ускоряясь ещё сильнее.  
      - Я… в тебя… можно? – сипел он куда-то Василькову в левую грудь.  
      - Ага, на тебе презерватив, - согласился тот, оглаживая Витю по спине.  
      Витя успел только подумать «откуда?» и тут же кончил, дёргано хватая Артёма то за бёдра, то за руки, а в самом конце взял и укусил его в живот. Васильков визгливо заржал и начал отпихивать запыхавшегося Виктора.  
      - Я щекотки боюсь, уйди-и-и!  
      Тот поднялся и начал по-рачьи отползать. Посмотрел вниз – действительно, презерватив. Стащил, кинул на пол.  
      - Смотри не наступи, - предупредил он хохотуна, укладываясь рядом с ним.  
      - Да там где-то и мой лежит, - пижонски изрёк ёбарь-террорист и тут же по-хозяйски закинул на Виктора ногу.  
      Витя посмотрел на его довольную физию.  
      - Слышь, жеребец! Тебе мамка-то жопу не налимонит за то, что дома не ночевал?  
      Васильков пожал плечами, дескать, пустое.  
      - Да скажу, был со своим любовником, - зевнул он и стряхнул с Витиного плеча невидимую пылинку.  
      - С кем? – переспросил тот, перестав дышать.  
      - А кто я для тебя? – вскинулся белобрысый горе-шантажист, вытаращивая свои зенки.  
      Витя потянул его к себе на грудь и ткнул пальцем в кончик вздернутого носа.  
      - Ты для меня гостелерадио, Васильков. Оно тоже говорит и показывает, и вечно на своей волне.  
      Артём махнул рукой на Виктора и, закатив глаза к потолку, начал размышлять вслух, о том, как у них теперь оно будет. Витя прикрыл глаза, с удивлением замечая, что под Тёмин голос очень хорошо засыпается.  


## Примечание к части

Дорогие читатели, дабы снизить градус драматичности, признАюсь, что господина Василькова я частично списала с образа Короля Джулиана из мульфильма "Мадагаскар". Не судите строго дуралея)  



End file.
